This invention relates in general to a ladder carrying device for transporting a ladder and more particularly to a ladder carrying device for carrying a ladder on a persons shoulder.
Ladders are generally carried to and from storage locations or vehicles and places they are used, such as for example, construction sites. Two types of ladders are the spreading and extension designs, both of which are cumbersome and awkward to carry. Ladders generally have a pair of side rails with rungs extending between the side rails. In general, ladders are difficult to control and can swing, or rise and fall in a variety of directions and not only injure the person carrying the ladder but also persons or property in the field of movement of the ladder.
A ladder may be carried either above or below the shoulder. When the ladder is carried above the shoulder, one of the side rails are placed on the persons shoulder with the rungs and the opposing side rail above the persons shoulder. When the ladder is carried below the shoulder, one of the side rails are placed on the persons shoulder with the rungs and the opposing side rail below the persons shoulder. When a ladder is transported from one location to another, it is desirable to allow a person to transport a ladder in comfort and without injury.
In either the above or below shoulder positions, the entire weight of the ladder is exerted on the persons collar bone and muscle above it. In either ladder shoulder carrying position, there is substantial strain on the persons collar bone and muscle above it and also on the wrist since the person will try to hold ladder up to the keep the weight off himself. When a person carries a ladder in either position described above, there is substantial discomfort as a result of the ladder digging into his collar bone and muscle, straining of his wrist, and imbalance of the ladder.
In addition, ladders are difficult to balance when they are being carried. If the ladder is too far behind the person, he is constantly trying to pull the ladder down in front of him which creates a constant strain on his entire body in addition to supporting the weight of the ladder. The same balancing problem occurs when the ladder is too far ahead of the person.
It is difficult to know the best or optimum support point of the ladder and it is dependent on the person carrying the ladder and the terrain. Some believe the best support point for a ladder is at its center of balance or slightly ahead of its center of balance. At the center of balance, the person can determine whether or not the ends of a ladder are moved up or down. When the support point is in front of the center of balance of the ladder, there is some safety in that the front of the ladder will not drop and dig into the ground and possibly injure the person carrying the ladder. If the rearward end of the ladder touches the ground, it merely scrapes along as the person moves forward. Generally, the person carrying the ladder is expected to do physical work after putting the ladder in place and it is important to conserve his energy and strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,285 illustrates a known ladder carrying device and provides a handle on the side rail of the ladder. By carrying a ladder with a handle, considerable strain is exerted on the arm and back muscles. Furthermore, the ladder has to be raised when going over rough terrain or when obstacles are present in the path of movement or the ends of the ladder will hit the terrain or obstacles. By having to raise the ladder, further exertion is required by the person carrying ladder. Comment is made in this patent that an attempt has been made to provide a cushion within one of the rails of a ladder which is centrally disposed for resting of the rails against the shoulder with the arm extending between the rungs so as to facilitate carrying. Other patents show devices attached to the ends of the ladder to prevent marring of the work surface, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,163; or restrict the ladder from slipping when in place, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,194; or providing a shin shield for the rungs of a ladder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,107. A detachable device holding apparatus for step ladder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,823 and an energy absorbing design for vehicles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,505.
It is desirable to provide a ladder carrying device which allows a person to carry a ladder supported on his shoulder in comfort and distribute the weight of the ladder over an area of his shoulder. Since different people have different preferences as to how they carry a ladder, it is also desirable to provide a ladder carrying device which can be used to carry a ladder on persons shoulder positioned either over or under his shoulder. Likewise, it is desirable to mount the ladder carrying device in a variety of different positions on the side rails. This allows the ladder carrying device to be positioned according to the preference of the carrier.
As is known, ladders have a pair of side rails with rungs therebetween and may be of a wide variety of constructions and designs. Such known ladders may be designed with the side rails having a depression on either the inside or outside of the ladder, or the inside or outside may be flat. It is desirable to provide a ladder carrying device that may be used with ladders that both have and do not have depressions in the side rails and where the inside or outside of the side rails are flat.
It is further desirable to provide a ladder carrying device which is light in weight, decreases the possibility of injury when carrying a ladder and that is easy to manufacture.